Randomness With Gir
by Blood Blades and Demon Gates
Summary: Randomness with Gir. In each chapter, we meet another character from different show, ect. In each, Gir observes new facts about humans. First chapter Gir meets Ping, second chapter Gir meets Bell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Randomness With Gir**_

Okay. Saeka wants me to do an Invader Zim humor fic with Gir in it. So this was born.

_**Gir's Best Friend**_

Gir was walking/running through the house in which he and his master, Zim, lived with his doggy suit on.

"Wheeee!!!!! This is fuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!" Gir yelled. Then he tripped. "Wheeee!!!!" Gir landed next to the table and got up.

"I'm gonna sing the Happy Song now!" Gir yelled. Then he started to yell/sing said song.

Zim shot out of the toilet with an annoyed look on his face.

"Gir! How many times have I told you not to sing in the house!" Zim yelled. Then he grabbed his robot companion and placed him outside. "You will stay outside until you have learned your lesson." Zim then went inside.

Gir got up.

"Yay! Freedom!" He yelled as he ran out to the city to find his friend, a robot girl named Ping.

Gir remembered when he had met Ping.

_It was a great day. The sky was pink, and Master Zim was at skool. Gir had left his guidance chip at home, and now he was lost._

_Gir didn't mind, though. He spent all his human money on tacos and soda._

_Then he met that dark girl. The one with purple hair, yellow-gold eyes, and black ribbons._

"_Hmm? How cute…Let's take you to Ping. " she said as she grabbed everyone's favorite Urkin robot and took him to a store called Mega Gamers. There, he had met the grey haired EDS unit named Ping. They had been friends ever since._

Gir finally reached the store named Mega Gamers. There he saw Ping beating some red-haired guy in his boxers up with a broom.

"Hiya Ping!" Gir yelled. The EDS unit looked over and saw him.

"Gir!" Ping said as she dropped the broom and hugged the Urkin robot.

**Observational Skill Activated: _Perhaps humans aren't that bad. They're all so nice to me. Make note to tell Master obtained info.

* * *

_**

Back with Zim

* * *

Zim had figured that Gir had been punished enough, so he decided to let Gir in. Then he noticed that Gir wasn't there anymore.

"GIR!!" Zim screeched.

* * *

**Next time: Gir meets Bell from the PPG Doujinshi and Zim joins them in their quest to take over the world.**

**I typed this up in like fifteen minutes. Sorry. It's crap. Next chapter shall be better.**


	2. Bell meets Gir

_**Randomness With Gir**_

**For some odd reason, I feel like updating a story. I think it's because my Quizilla account hardly has anything updated. --' **

**Anyways, enjoy the insanity. And if anyone thinks you may know me from another ff account, I am from another ff account. I'm just not gonna tell ya which, 'cause then the evil stfun00b would be back. –glares at stfu- I have an odd desire to update my mtXn fic on that account now…yay…**

"GIR!" What do you think you're doing?" Zim yelled as his robot companion ran across the room screaming and throwing waffle batter everywhere.

"I LIKE ME SOME TOAST!" Gir screamed as he ran up to some random machine of Zim's and started banging on it with a large hammer which had appeared out of nowhere.

The robot's Irken companion slammed his hand against his head and sighed.

"GIR! I AM GOING TO SKOOL! DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!" Zim yelled at his robot.

"I LIKE ME SOME TACOS!" Gir screamed as Zim left the house.

Five minutes later…

Gir put on his doggy suit and went to the door and exited the house. It was time to explore. Gir was walking…..and walking…and walking….and then he got to the park. While he was there, he saw a girl in a skool uniform fighting a girl with white hair, white eyes, and a white dress with a black stripe in the middle. (Blood: Yay! Tis Bell-Chan!)

The girl with the skool uniform had long red hair and a bow on the back of her head. She glared at the girl across from her.

"Who are you? Why're you attacking me? I don't even know who you ARE!" She asked the white haired girl.

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are, Blossom. And quite frankly, I want revenge for you thinking I was useless and making me kill myself." The girl with white hair said.

"What? What do you mean?" The girl, now known as Blossom, asked as she just barely dodged a white energy blast.

"I'm your sister! The purple one! The one that died to save you! The one who is know reincarnated in this form! And I want revenge!" The white haired girl said as she fired a blast. "My name is Bell."

Just then, Gir decided to jump on Bell's face.

"HI! MY NAME'S GIR! I WUV YOU!" He screamed. Blossom took this as a chance to escape, and so she did. By the time Bell had peeled off Gir, Blossom was long gone.

Bell looked and Gir. Gir looked at Bell.

"Hiyas! I wanna taqito!"

Bell sweatdropped. She then escorted Gir home.

When Zim arrived, Bell was still there. In fact, she was playing with Gir. And so, Gir and Bell became friends that day.

**Sorry 'bout the delay, sorry 'bout the crappiness. I got in trouble because an idiot teacher went thru ma notebook. Curse you evil teacher of doom!**


End file.
